


Love In War

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: The Family Ties Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Prequel to Family TiesWhen a member of the other side saves you, it begs the question. Why? After everything your family has been through, why you? Why now?
Relationships: rey x reader
Series: The Family Ties Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Love In War

When you wake, your heartbeat is the only thing you can hear. 

You can feel your breathing, the dry air struggling in and out of your lungs, but everything is muted. Silent.

You twist your head, trying to figure out what’s blocking your ears, when the pain in your neck reminds you. 

Espirion. 

The explosions.

The resistance wasn’t supposed to be there.

Collect the asset. That was your mission.

You can’t remember what the asset was. 

You see movement in the corner of your eye and tilt your head slowly to look.

It’s Rey.

She sees your eyes open and stops, raising her hands. She unarmed. She says something, but you can’t understand her. 

As your eyebrows knit together in confusion, her lower lip trembles and she presses her mouth into a thin line. 

You feel a sudden pressure on your skull and you squeeze your eyes shut. 

“Can you hear me?” 

You nod. 

“There was an explosion.” you open your eyes in shock, and see that her lips aren’t moving, “You were thrown into the side of the Falcon. Ben… Kylo Ren… he left. We drove him out and you… well, you looked dead.” 

You can’t figure out how to speak. 

“Can I touch you?” Rey’s voice asks in your mind. 

You nod.

She steps to your bedside and lays her hands on your stomach. A wave of cold rushes through you, and when it leaves you feel peace. 

The ache and stiffness is there, but the pain is gone. Your ears are suddenly clear. Your throat is dry, but you are otherwise comfortable. 

“Rey?” you croak, “How…”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re safe now.” she smiles and reaches forward, moving a piece of your hair out of your face. She looks exhausted but relieved, “I’ve never done three rounds of that. I’m just happy it worked.”

“Why… why would you save me?” 

You cough and she brings a metal cup to your lips, allowing you to drink. 

“We may be on different sides of the war, but you have always been kind to me.” her eyes, beautiful as always, focus on yours, “Even after I left Ben. You had every right to stand with your family, to reject me, but you got me to the rebellion. To your mother. I… I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t.”

“It was the right thing to do.” you smile through cracked lips, “I don’t want this war any more than you guys do. But I need to protect my brother.”

“Which is why the rebellion needs you alive.” she steps back so quickly you think she’s been hurt. The look on her face is one of muted pain. 

“And you?” 

“What?” she won’t meet your eyes.

“Why do you need me alive?”

“For the rebellion.”

“Rey.”

“Your brother would kill you if… if we…”

“I don’t care. You know I…”

“I know.” 

You hear her voice in your mind again, but this time it’s a memory. You’re younger, just kids. The day you met. You could tell Ben immediately had a crush on her. The moment she stepped into Uncle Luke’s new temple, her wide eyes, taking it all in, you felt his heartbeat quicken as he stood next to you. 

You had sworn you wouldn’t allow yourself to fall for her. She was Ben’s. Only Ben’s. Not yours, and she never would be. 

You watch it through her eyes, watch her see you for the first time. Feel her breathing stutter. The gentle smile on her lips. You feel everything. 

“Rey.” you can’t mask the pain in your voice, and you both know it’s not from your injuries. She fixed those, and her force powers can’t help this. 

She moves to leave, her back turned to you when she says, “No one knows about this place. You can stay until you’re feeling better.”

“Rey…” 

She stops, turning slowly to face you. For the first time, you can’t read her expression. 

“Rey, please.”

She cross the room in a few quick strides and presses her lips to yours, her soft hands gentle as she cradles your face. 

It’s everything you’ve always wanted, everything you were never allowed. 

Ben is going to kill you.


End file.
